Avalon series
by Tessa
Summary: I have decided to make a series of this. The first story was my entry for a challenge, the second is the sequel.
1. A World Named Avalon

**Title: **A World Named Avalon.

**Author: **Tessa Vermeulen

**Summary:**What is that place they call Avalon? And in what way are the explorers of the Challenger expedition tied to it?

**Spoilers:** The Lost World episodes The Adventure Begins, Out of Time, Legacy and Trapped. The movie The Mists of Avalon as well as the novels about Avalon of Marion Zimmer Bradley.

**Author's notes:** Two weeks ago, I have seen the movie _The Mists of Avalon_ bases on the novel of Marion Zimmer Bradley. The story I was writing at the time wasn't of my liking when I reread it, so I completely rewrote it. Always have been interested by the tales about King Arthur and Avalon. And now the writers have used Avalon in the show it gave me a good excuse to think of what could happened. So below is the result and _Heart of the Storm_ never happened ;-).****

**Thank Yous: **For 'Mum' and Gabby for helping me out with the story, spelling and grammar. Your help is really appreciated.

It was the middle of the night, the whole jungle was sound asleep. No sound could be heard. It actually was kind of eerie. _Never before it has been so silent here,_ Marguerite Krux thought. Miss Krux was completely awake, thinking about today. It had been a day filled with arguments, not only the normal bickering between her and Lord Roxton, but also between her and the other occupants of the treehouse. 

"Well, this isn't making me sleep. Perhaps a glass of water will help." Marguerite muttered to herself. She slowly made her way up to the kitchen. When she finally got there she quickly lit a candle to see what she was doing. She turned around and screamed. 

"Roxton! What are you doing here? You scared me to death!" Marguerite's angry voice filled the quiet jungle.

"We all live here, Marguerite."

"It's just ... I didn't expect you to be here." She added softer. "I thought you had gone with the rest on their plant gathering. Away from my moodiness, away from me."

Roxton had to do his best to hear her last words and when they finally sank in his eyes widened. "Do you really believe I would leave you behind?" he asked softly.

"You did said you would get out of that cave _'with or without me'_."

Roxton immediately knew what Marguerite was talking about. Several months ago they had been trapped in a cave. He had gotten angry, because he couldn't get them out of there and he had lashed out at Marguerite. Saying things he didn't mean, things he would regret for the rest of his life. While still being trapped, he had said he was sorry. He would give his last breath for her. Something he still would do. _But what was it again, she said?_ He tried to remember her exact words._ 'I don't give about your temper. I won't forget those things that you've said'. Those were her words._ Roxton remembered the pained look on her face after he said those words.

Marguerite looked at Roxton, wondering what he was thinking about. _He's probably thinking he'd better joined the others._

Roxton looked up at Marguerite. "What did you just say?" Marguerite cursed under her breath. She couldn't believe she had said it aloud. 

"Why do you think I would rather go on a plant gathering with Challenger, Veronica and Finn while you are here? Okay, a bit moody today, but most of the time you are really enjoyable company." He teased.

That did it. Marguerite's head jerked up and her raging eyes met his teasing ones. "If you think you can continue picking on me, you are wrong Lord Roxton!" Marguerite turned on her heel and stomped of to her room.

"Marguerite! I was only teasing you! I'm sorry!." But there was no response. Roxton sighed and made his way to her room. Without knocking he walked in. 

"Marguerite, I said I was sorry!" He looked at her and the last thing he saw and heard was Maruerite's eyes widen and screaming his name before his world went black.

**..-*-..**

"Where are they?" Veronica Layton sighed in frustration. "They can't disappear into thin air!"

Challenger, Finn and Veronica had come home early that morning. They had gathered all the plants they needed. After they had taken the elevator up and walked into the living room, they had found a complete mess. Finn went to the sleeping quarters to see if Marguerite and Roxton were there, but their rooms were empty.

"I think we better start searching for them. Something must had happened." Challenger said unnecessisairily, for Finn and Veronica were already on their way. Challenger quickly followed.

When they started searching for clues, Finn noticed the footprints first. After a closer look, they knew one pair of them belonged to Marguerite, and none to Roxton. _Then to whom do the other footprints belong?_ They all wondered. 

The three explorers simply followed the footprints, hoping they would eventually lead to Roxton and Marguerite.

"Vee, have you noticed how quiet it is? We haven't stumbled upon any raptors yet." Finn said just as two raptors jumped out of the bushes. Finn stood ready with her crossbow, while Veronica had pulled her knife and Challenger aimed his rifle. All three were ready for the confrontation, but it never came. The two raptors never even noticed them and ran further into the jungle.

"Geez." Finn couldn't hide her disappointment for not being able to have some 'fun' as she called it.

"Be glad young lady," Challenger said. "Raptors are very unpredictable lately." Challenger had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Oh no you don't! Not now! First we have to find Roxton and Marguerite!" Veronica said, knowing exactly what the professor was thinking.

"What? Oh, of course, Marguerite and Roxton first." But in the meantime Challenger planned it all out. He totally lost track of time and his surroundings. He didn't see that Veronica and Finn had stopped and he bumped into Finn. 

"Watch out! Where were you? Geez!" 

"Enough Finn!" Veronica warned. 

Challenger looked from Veronica to Finn. _Those two could have been sisters, the way they bicker._ "Euhm ... why did you stop so suddenly?" he griped.

"Oh brother!" Finn murmered, which didn't go unnoticed by Veronica.

"If you wouldn't have been forming some plan in your head, you would have noticed that we are now standing at the bank of a lake and that the footprints end here. 

"You don't suppose they crossed the lake, do you?" Challenger and Finn asked in unison.

"There is no other explanation. The footprints stopped right here. They must have crossed it." Veronica said.

"I wonder what is on the other side. The mists make it impossible to see." Finn murmered.

"That's something I would like to know as well." Challenger said.

"Don't just stand there! Help me get this dingy into the water!" Veronica said with a grin. "We are going to find out what's on the other side."

**..-*-..**

"John, John, wake up." Marguerite's voice trembled. Roxton slowly regained consciousness. When he was fully awake he became aware of their surroundings: a small, filthy cell with only one bed.

"What happened, where are we?"

Marguerite filled him in on what had happened last night. After Roxton had been hit, their captors had dragged him out of the treehouse. Marguerite had to walk with them, or otherwise, they would leave Roxton for the 'beasts' and kill her instantly. She silently walked, not feeling very comfortable between all those men in shrouds. Unconsiously it reminded her of something, but she had a hard time remembering it. 

Roxton listened to her, not interupting her once. After she had finished, he said: "Men in shrouds? Now that reminds me of something too. Only ..."

Roxton immediately stopped, the men in shrouds walked into the cell. Followed by a woman. Both, Roxton and Marguerite were perplexed. Roxton softly whispered into Marguerite's ear if she was seeing what he was seeing. She nodded and replied that he was not seeing double because of that blow on his head.

The woman stood still, giving Roxton an icy glare for only a second. Her attentioned focused on Marguerite. "So it is true ..." The woman spoke in her native tongue. "My ancestor has arisen." The men in shrouds walked to Roxton and Marguerite. This made Roxton move protectedly in front of Marguerite, who was too flabbergasted to say a word. The woman noticed this and told him in perfect English they were not in any danger and that she only wanted to look at the woman's shoulder. 

"Why would you want to do that?"Roxton asked, not completely trusting the woman.

"Sir, I know you are her protector, but this is simply unnecessary."

The words sank in by Marguerite. "He? My protector? What are you talking about? Listen missy, I don't know what is going on here, but I demand you release us immediately!"

"My dear Marguerite, no need to be hostile to the High Prietess. Not after Veronica took you all in to our home three years ago." Every one in the cell looked at the woman who had entered. Roxton and Marguerite vaguely recognized the woman. "How rude I am," she spoke. "I have you two at a disadvantage. I'm Abigail Layton, protector of the plateau, and Veronica's mother."

Roxton walked towards Abigail Layton and introduced himself as well as Marguerite. Abigail smiled while saying she knew who they were. All of them. It was hard not to know them, for Veronica sent images of them to Abigail in her dreams.

"If you are Veronica's mother, than who is she?" Marguerite asked. "You were talking about a High Priestess."

"Oh, yes. This is Morgaine. She is the High Priestess of Avalon. Also known as the Lady of the Lake." 

Morgaine walked to Marguerite and said to the protector: "Abigail, she is the one."

Abigail Layton paled. "Are you sure? Morgaine nodded. Abigail turned around to one of the men and told him to get Bochra. The man quickly followed his mistress orders.

"Bochra?" Marguerite's voice sounded softly. Suddenly all the memories of two years ago come back. How she, Malone and Roxton were captured by druids. How they had laid her on an altar to get sacrificed. How they had noticed her birthmark and all bowed for her. She looked at Roxton and saw he too remembered those events after Bochra's name was mentioned. 

"You remember, don't you?" Morgaine asked. Marguerite knew lying wasn't useful, so she merely nodded her head. 

"Your ancestor," she asked, "I pressume that is Morrighan?"

Morgaine nodded. "Yes, I'm named after her. I'm just like her. Morrighan also was the High Priestess of Avalon. She was King Arthur's half sister and was named many names, including mine." Morgaine couldn't tell more. 

Bochra had walked in the cell, straight to Marguerite. "My dear, it's so good to see you again."

Marguerite felt really uncomfortable and Roxton saw it. Though he was not the only one. Abigail Layton had seen it as well. She suggested, they all should go to the dining area for dinner. It was a better place to talk than in the cell and she was sure Roxton and Marguerite were hungry.

**..-*-..**

"When will we get to shore?" Finn whined. "This is taking so long."

Veronica and Challenger rowed the dingy further. _Finn was right, it really is taking a long time for us to get to shore, let alone see it._ Veronica thought. 

"Finn can you take over for a while? I want to take a look at what lies in front of us."

Finn quickly moved to Veronica's seat, while Veronica tried to catch her balance in the moving dingy. Finn had just sat herself down or the mists cleared, leaving a path for them to follow. "Keep rowing!" Veronica said. "I see land."

That was something she didn't have to say, for Challenger and Finn had seen the mists clear away, leaving that path. "How on earth is that possible?" Finn said.

"Well," Challenger began. Finn and Veronica simply let him tell his theory on the disappearing of the mists. They were glad the mists cleared away, so they could get to shore, and continue the search for Roxton and Marguerite. 

Now that the mists were cleared, it didn't take much time to reach shore. Challenger, Veronica and Finn stepped out of the dingy and walked on the little beach. When they turned around to look at the lake, they saw that the mists had come back. 

They didn't have much time to think about it for Finn had found the footprints. "These belong to Marguerite, Vee. I'm sure of it."

Veronica took a look at the footprints and Marguerite's were indeed among them. She praised the girl form the future. Finn started glowing at the compliment Veronica gave her. Quickly the three of them started following the footprints, hoping Marguerite and Roxton would be alright. 

Soon the path became steeper and it became harder to walk. Though Challenger, Veronica and Finn never stopped once. After half an hour they reached the top of the mountain they had been climbing and they stood still in amazement. In front of them they saw a castle, at least that was what it looked like. They were passed by men in shrouds and women in long dresses.

"That looks like a castle, but seeing these people, I start doubting if it's a castle or a cloister." Finn whispered.

"It sure does like a cloister to me" Challenger whispered back. "Look at those people, they are certainly dressed simple."

"I don't like this." Veronica also whispered. "I don't like this at all. Why are we all whispering? I don't get it. There is something very strange about this place, though I really feel at home here. Like I have been here before."

The three of them didn't noticed the people standing behind them, until one of the men spoke. He asked what they were doing here, how on earth they had found this place. The explorers tried to explain it to the man, but he wouldn't listen. He said they could save their excuses for their High Priestess, hoping she would fall for them, because he surely wouldn't and that they have to follow him if they wanted to stay alive. 

**..-*-..**

Abigail Layton, Morgaine, Bochra and Roxton and Marguerite were sitting at a nicely decorated table, enjoying their meal. None of them spoke, simple enjoying the peace and quiet which was a normal thing in Avalon.

After they had finished their meal, the silence had to be broken. Abigail knew their guests had questions and she, Bochra and Morgaine had to give the answers. But it seemed very hard for anyone to begin. Finally Marguerite found the nerve to start the unevitable conversation.

"Dinner was delicious." Roxton nodded his agreement. Abigail was pleased to know they had enjoyed their meal. After all they hadn't eaten since last evening.

"What I want to know is why we are here." Marguerite blurted out. 

Abigail and Morgaine looked from each other to Roxton and Marguerite and than back at each other. Finally, which seemed like an eternity, Morgaine answered the question. She told them, their druids had seen them walking while being on a trip to the inland sea. They had followed them back home, so they would know where to find them if they were needed. 

"Abigail didn't know about it, or she would have told me it was her home." 

"I think I don't want to know for what we would be needed." Marguerite whispered to Roxon. Roxton gave her a reassuring smile, letting her know he would never let anything happen to her.

"Morgaine, you said Marguerite was the one and after that," Roxton turned his attention to Abigail, "you sent one of the druids for Bochra."

Abigail knew what Roxton wanted to know. She looked from Roxton to Marguerite and back. _Are they ready to hear this? I know the first time they heard Marguerite was a Chosen One they didn't believe it._ Abigail didn't got a chance to think further about whether they were ready for that thruth nor did she had a chance to tell it. The door opened and a group of druids walked into the dining room. In the middle of that group walked Challenger, Finn and Veronica. Abigail stood up demanding an explantion for disturbing them. However, Veronica had other plans. She had seen Marguerite and Roxotn sitting at the table. 

"Roxton? Marguerite? Are you alright?"

"Of course, could have known it." Finn said. "Vee, don't you see they are perfectly fine? We are trying our very best to find them, after they left the living room in a mess, while they are sitting here," Finn looked around, "in a beautiful room, having a delicious dinner at the looks like it."

Marguerite stood up and walked towards the group of druids. They strode away when she got too close. They knew she was the one and they didn't want her as an enemy. Marguerite now stood in front of Finn. "Dinner was indeed delicious." She grinned. 

Finn looked from Challenger to Veronica to Roxton. "She has lost it, she has totally lost it."

Morgaine had listened to the young woman and what she heard she didn't like at all. She now stood beside Marguerite and with the same intonation as Marguerite had spoken to her, she spoke to Finn. "Listen young lady. You can show a bit more respect for the Chosen One!"

"Chosen One? She?" Finn burst out laughing. "She's a Chosen One? For what? Reading thousands of languages?" Morgaine didn't like where this was going, but she answered Finn which silenced her.

"That is one of the reasons, yes! Besides showing respect to Marguerite, you can also show some respect to me!"

"Yeah? And who are you? Oh, wait, let me guess. If Marguerite is the Chosen One, that would make you the Lady of the Lake." After saying that Finn burst out laughing once again. She had grown up with those stories, about the Chosen One, the Lady of the Lake and the Protector. That was why she was so sceptical about Veronica knowing for sure her mother was the Proctector of the plateau.

Roxton had walked to Marguerite, knowing that she would be outraged of being made fun of. However when he came closer her saw that Marguerite was completely calm. Morgaine was the one who was getting angrier by the second. Abigail had seen it too. "That's enough Finn!"

Hearing her name spoken by an unfamilair voice, Finn looked up completely in silence. Vaguely she recognized the woman who was walking towards them. She looked at Veronica, and saw that her best friend had paled. Though not liking the fact she was silenced by a stranger she retorted: "Says who?"

"Says the Protector of the plateau." Everyone looked up, turning towards Abigail Layton.

"M... mo... mother?" Veronica's voice trembled.

"Yes, darling, it's me." Veronica rushed towards her mother, who held her close.

"That means you really are the Lady of the Lake." Finn stated. Morgaine nodded.

Challenger hadn't spoken at all, during the things that happened. He walked towards Roxton and Marguerite, telling them how happy he was they were all right. 

"Let's sit down, shall we." He said to Finn, Marguerite, Roxton and Morgaine. Bochra still sat on his seat. Veronica and her mother joined them as well.

"Well, let me tell you the story about Avalon." Abigail said softly. "Now that all of you are here, it's time for all of you to know the truth."

It all happened ages ago. There were three sisters: Morgause, Igraine and Vivianne. Vivianne was the Lady of the Lake. She had follwed up her mother to serve The Godess. Morgause married Lot, a king from a nearby country and Igraine had been married to Gorlois, whom she loved and with whom she had a daughter: Morrighan or how they called her: Morgaine.

_Vivianne had forseen that Igraine would give birth to the king everyone had been waiting for. Only Gorlois wouldn't be the father. The father would present himself by a mark, a sign he had. And so it happened. Igraine found out who the father of her child would be, but she kept denying it. Her husband sensed that something was not right, and he knew who to blame for it: Uther Pendragon. The two men got into war and Uther killed Gorlois. He went back to Gorlois' kingdom. Too make a very long story short: Igraine married Uther and gave birth to their son: Arthur Pendragon. He was the king everyone had been waiting for. After several years Vivianne came to take Arthur and Morrighan with her, to educate them. Arthur turned out to be a good king, married to the beautiful Guenevere. Morrighan became the High Priestess of Avalon after Vivianne died._

_Being the High Priestess of Avalon wasn't as easy as she had thought it would be.She could travel between Avalon and the normal world, outsiders never could find Avalon, the land in the mists. But the church nearby didn't accept the priestesses and druids and Morrighan kept trying to make peace between both 'cilvilizations', too no avail.In the meantime she had to stop Mordred, one of the druids, who wanted power, being the one who ruled Avalon. He got more and more people to help him, getting his goal and to be safe away, she told her daughter she would bring them into eternity. They would be drifting through time and space and when the it was the right time, a woman with the symbol of to snakes facing each other would be able to get them out of it. She had just done it, ready to go herself, when Mordred's men grabbed her and dragged her to a cave. There Mordred killed her and sealed her body, preventing her spirit would leave this world. Little did he know he would fail in that._

Ages went by and Morrighan's people kept drifitng through time and space. Until they found you two years ago, Marguerite. You have brought Morrighan's people back to Avalon where they can do what they were meant to do. 

The explorers looked at each other. All wanting to know one thing. "Mother, if Avalon is the land of Morrighan's people, why are you here? And why could we find Avalon?"

"My dear child, the Protector is a part of Avalon. Morrighan had found the Plateau many years ago and she appointed a Protector for it: Her best friend: Aralanna, our ancestor."

Everyone wanted to know much more than was told to them, but both Morgaine and Abigail decided it was enough for one day. Tomorrow would be another day, and it was time for sleep.The explorers were escorted to their rooms. Abigail had made sure Roxton would get the room next to Marguerite. He was her protector after all, her soulmate. Though they didn't seem to know that. 

_They will find it out sooner than planned._ Abigail smiled sadly after hearing Morgaine.

_I know, my Lady, I know._ She replied, without saying a word.

**..-*-..**

The next morning Marguerite was awake early, a thing that rarely happened. She put on a dressing gown, which was given to her and made her way to the room they had dinner last night. They were told breakfast would be served in there as well. When she opened the door of her room, she bumped into Roxton.

"Good morning, My Lady." He greeted her.

Marguerite was ready to give a angry retort, but when she looked in Roxton's eyes, she saw no mocking in them, only kindness and dare she hope she saw love in them as well? "Good morning, My Lord."

"Is it okay if I escort my Lady to the room where breakfast will be served?"

Marguerite looked at Roxton. "Since when am I **your** Lady?"

Roxton looked slightely embarresed. He had hoped Marguerite hadn't heard that. Ever since they had met three years ago in Challenger's meeting room he had these dreams in which Marguerite was his. His thoughts wondered of to the dream he had last night ... only to get interrupted by Marguerite calling him back to reality. He sighed, "What were you saying?"

"That was some day dream you were having. Care to tell me about it?"

Roxton slowly walked towards Marguerite. When he was close enough he lowered his voice and whispered in her ear. 

"Why Marguerite, I don't think that's very ladylike to ask and to know. Especially not my day dream." He grinned when he saw her eyes widen.

"Lord Roxton!" She couldn't say anything more on the matter, for Veronica, Finn and Challenger came walking their way. Roxton saw it and his grin widened even more. 

Marguerite saw he was enjoying it. "This isn't over yet! Far from it!" she hissed. Then, like nothing had happened she simply held her hand up. Roxton looked puzzled at the woman. "You did wanted to escort me to the breakfast room, if I remember right. Of course I do remember that right, my memory never fails me."

"Looks like you're stuck to that Roxton." Challenger said and then burst out in laughter, seeing his friend's face. Veronica and Finn couldn't help it either and they too laughed. 

The five of them made their way to the main room. Morgaine and Abigail were already sitting at the large table where they had had dinner the evening before. The explorers sat down. They were anxcious to know more about Avalon, the plateau, Morrighan and their own part in this whole story. Morgaine knew they were all waiting for more information, but she simply told them it was better for them to have breakfast first.

Just when they were about to begin a druid stumbled into the room, completely soaked in blood. Morgaine's eyes widened. "Gwyfer!" She rushed to him, and the young man collapsed. "Gwyfer! What happened? Please speak to me."

"Maelan. He...he...he's here, in...in Avalon. He...told...told me...to...to tell you...that he...he...will get...his revenge." This were the last words Gwyfer said, he died of his injuries in Morgaine's arms.

Everyone sat there silently, not knowing what to do. Abigail made her way towards Morgaine. "Maelan Will pay for this, my Lady. He knows it, I know it and **you** know it. He will pay!"

Marguerite had stood up. She really had a bad feeling about something, though she couldn't quite put the feeling anywhere. She walked to one of the windows. Roxton looked concerned at her. Within seconds he was besides her, putting his arms on her shoulders. Marguerite leaned into him. 

"What's wrong?"

Marguerite snorted. "What's wrong? You want to know what's wrong Roxton? There's a dead man on the ground over there. Killed. By someone who wants revenge." Marguerite turned around, looking from Morgaine, who had stood, to Abigail. 

"I have the feeling there is so much more than they are willing to tell!" Marguerite said.

"Marguerite!" Veronia started, but she was silenced by her mother.

"She is right Veronica. A Chosen One can feel these things. There is indeed much more to the story." 

"I told you they would know it sooner than we wanted them to know!" she whispered angrily to the Protector. Morgaine had walked to Abigail.

"Know what?" Veronica asked. 

Morgaine sighed. She had no choice but to tell them, to tell them about their connection. She started to speak, but the words didn't came. She couldn't tell them, they weren't supposed to know it yet. Abigail saw that Morgaine couldn't tell them, so she did what Morgaine couldn't. 

"Yesterday I told you the story about Avalon, but there is much more you should know." 

The explorers sat down at the table again, while druids took away the body of Gwyfer. Morgaine took one last look at him and then she too, sat down at the table. They all listened to the story Abigail told.

"Mordred had killed Morrighan and he swore to kill every anyone, who still followed the Lady of the Lake. He never got that chance, he was banned from Avalon and could never return. In the outside world, he married a Christian girl and they had a family. Mordred never spoke about his time in Avalon, nor about what he had done. He did teach his family to hate everything that had to do with Avalon. Even now, his 'family' is after us. You heard Gwyfer say Maelan is back. He is a great-great-great-great-grandchild of Mordred. After you, Marguerite, brought back the emeralds, so the people of Avalon could return, the fire was once again lit between the druids and priestesses of Avalon and Mordred's family."

The explorers had listened carefully. They could only imagine what it would mean, if Maelan would succeed. 

"But what has that got to do with us?" Finn asked.

Abigail wanted to answer, but Morgaine raised her hand to silence the woman. "It's enough! They know too much already, which they weren't supposed too."

During the tale one of the Preistesses had walked into the room. She had seen Marguerite standing besides Morgaine. She couldn't believe Morgaine wouldn't tell them. She couldn't believe Morgaine didn't tell Marguerite who she really was, what her fate was, what the man's fate was, who was standing besides Marguerite. What everybody's fate was. 

"My Lady." She spoke.

Morgaine looked up, seeing her mother standing in the door opening. She quickly introduced her mother -the former Lady of the Lake-  to the explorers and than asked her what it was she wanted to say. Morna walked towards her daughter and whispered that Marguerite deserved to know the truth. Morgaine simply walked away.

"Tell her what you did!" Morna said. "Tell her why you sent your youngest sister away. Tell her!"

Marguerite had paled. She couldn't believe what she had heard, nor could the others. Abigail sighed. Marguerite turned her face to Morgaine. 

"Is it true, what she is saying?" Morgaine nodded and Marguerite ran away, desperately needing some air and some time alone. Though she knew Roxton would follow her, which he did.

"Marguerite?" Roxton had followed Marguerite and saw her sitting at the bank of the lake. He came closer and sat beside her. "Marguerite?" Marguerite kept staring at the lake on which they had came. They sat there silently, not saying a word.

**..-*-..**

Maelan grinned wickedly. He had known Gwyfer was Morgaine's lover and that his death would enrage the Lady of the Lake. It had been so easy, so easy to return to Avalon. He had learned all the tricks his ancestor had passed on, which could help him entering Avalon.

"All I have to do now, is to kill the so called Lady of the Lake and the protector" he murmed. Little did he know Morgaine's little sister had returned. 

"Santar, bring me my horse! I think I will go for a ride, enjoing the beauty of Avalon as long as it's possible."

"Yes my, Lord" 

Maelan soon was planning an attack on Morgaine. _There had to be a way to weaken her more. Now that I have killed Gwyfer, she is getting stronger. She wants to see me hang for his death. _Maelan came to the open clearing at the lake. He saw two people sitting there. He stopped his horse and silently moved closer so he could here them. He heard the female saying something about Morgaine and Morna. Since he couldn't hear everything they were saying he decided to get a bit closer. As soon as he heard 'sister' he started smiling wickedly. 

He stopped as an idea came to him. His eyes widened as he rapidly turned it over in his mind, carefully considering every aspect. _Yes, that might possibly work!_ He paused a moment more, as he thought about what might happen if it didn't work. But he had little choice; he had to try.

Maelan climbed up his horse and with his sword raised he galloped to the two people sitting on the back. Soon he saw the faces of the male and female, because they had turned around to see what was coming their way. Roxton moved in front of Marguerite and cursed under his breath. Since they were in Avalon, where there were no raptors, he didn't bring his rifle with him. The man on the horse was coming closer and closer. Neither recognized him. Than the man was close enough. Maelan raised his sword and without any hesitation he hit Roxton. 

"Nooooo!!! Roxton!!!" Marguerite sank to her knees. She cradled Roxton's head in her lap. "Roxton! Roxton, come on. Open your eyes." She felt tears stinging. The man on the horse had turned around and dismounted. Now he was making his way to her. 

"What do you want from us?"

Maelan looked at Marguerite. "You look so much like your sister. What will she do when she finds out I have you?"

"What do you mean?" Marguerite whispered.

Maelan couldn't even aswer, because an icy voice said that he knew exactly what she would do. Marguerite saw Morgaine standing in front of Maelan. The others came running quickly, the explorers stood still in shock when they saw Roxton lying in the sand. Challenger rushed to the man to see if he could do anything, but he was powerless.

"Challenger, you can help him, can't you?" Marguerite asked. She looked at Challenger and saw the answer in his eyes. It was an answer she didn't want to hear. 

"Please," she whispered. Veronica put her arm around Marguerite, trying to pull her away from Roxton. She needed the help of Finn and her mother to get Marguerite away.

In the meantime Morgaine and Maelan stood in front of each other, both ready for battle. Neither wanted to be the first one, but at one point Maelan couldn't hold back anymore. He started chanting an old song Mordred had chanted when he had killed Morrighan. Morgaine knew what was coming next, she had studied the books, which told about Morrighan's killing, time after time. She was prepared for the first blow and ducked. Than she started chanting as well. Soon rays of light filled the -now dark- air. Abigail, Morna and the explorers couldn't do a thing, it was up to Morgaine to vanquish the last member of Mordred's family once and for all.

But Maelan was too strong and Morgaine looked at Marguerite. Marguerite knew what Morgaine meant. They had to do this together, after all she was the Chosen One. Marguerite walked to Morgaine, chanting the same words as her sister. Veronica tried to stop her, but Abigail stopped her daughter. 

"She has to do this with Morgaine, darling."

Together, their power was strong enough. Morgaine and Marguerite saw Maelan fading away, till he ceased to excist. Morgaine looked at her little sister. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome ... sister." Marguerite replied. Morgaine smiled and Marguerite returned the smile. Then her attention went to Roxton. She slowly walked towards him and let herself fall on her knees. She touched his hand and than felt for a pulse. She couldn't find any. Tears started falling down her face. 

The three explorers were having a hard time and they turned away. They couldn't accept their dear friend was gone. Abigail said it was a good idea for them to get inside, so they could give Marguerite some time alone. 

Morgaine saw a grimness on her friend's face, which could only mean she had a plan. 

"I think that's a good idea. Abigail, we need to talk to Bochra."

Marguerite didn't noticed the others were silently walking back to the castle, nor did she notice that it had started to pour. She held the man she loved in her arms. 

"I'm sorry, John. I'm so sorry." She cried. "If I didn't walk out of the castle, none of this would have happened. You still would be with me." Marguerite bent down and placed her lips on Roxton's for a kiss. While holding him, she looked out over the lake where the mists concealed Avalon from the outside world.

The end _or not???_

I know, I know, I mean :-D. Let me know if there should be a sequel and I might write one.


	2. Avalon's memories

**Title: **Avalon's memories

**Author: **Tessa Vermeulen

**Summary:**The explorers are still in Avalon. Will they ever get over the loss of Roxton?

**Spoilers:** My story 'A world named Avalon'

**Author's notes:** Finally my sequel to 'A world named Avalon'. It will be mainly Marguerite/Roxton/Morgaine centered. I hope you enjoy it.****

**Thank Yous: **For 'Mum' and Gabby for helping me out with the story, spelling and grammar. Your help is really appreciated.

Avalon's memories 

Marguerite stood in front of the window in her room, thinking about the last month in which much had happened. She, Challenger, Veronica and Finn were still in Avalon. Veronica had finally found her mother. Marguerite Krux, had found her mother as well as her sister, but had lost the most important and precious thing in her life: Lord John Richard Roxton.

She remembered that day as if it happened yesterday. After finding out Morna was her mother and Morgaine her sister, she had left the palace. Marguerite had known Roxton would follow her immediately, but neither she nor Roxton had thought about Maelan who had returned and had killed Gwyfer.

"If we had only brought our weapons with us." Marguerite muttered. "All would be different now."

Together with Morgaine she had defeated him, but at what price? Maelan had killed Roxton. When she saw the look on Challenger's face, her heart shattered and after Maelan had been defeated, she had cradled Roxton's head in her lap.

She had sat in the rain for hours, until Challenger and Veronica came to take her inside. Druids carried Roxton's body away. Numbly she let Veronica guide her into the palace. Morgaine was already preparing the burning of Roxton's body.

"I don't want him burned."

_Morgaine looked up at her little sister. "Excuse me?"_

_"I don't want to burn him!" Marguerite said fiercely._

_"But Marguerite, that's how it goes in Avalon."_

_"Perhaps we can make an exception." Abigail said._

_Veronica looked thankful at her mother. She too didn't want to burn Roxton's body and looking at Challenger and Finn, they didn't want it either._

Morgaine sighed. "A burial it is then."

"And a burial it became." Tears streamed down her face as Marguerite remembered that day.

It had been raining the whole day. Morgaine had chosen a place  under a tree which stood lonely on a cliff. Marguerite had been awfully silent. Even when Roxton's body disappeared into the earth, she didn't cry. Veronica looked concerned at her friend and she hadn't been the only one.

Marguerite knew they expected her to collapse, but she didn't want to give Maelan that pleasure. Even though he was gone, she knew he liked seeing them all miserable.

After they had walked back to the palace in silence, Marguerite excused herself. No one found it strange, but after a week Marguerite still sat in her room, not coming out. Everyone had tried very hard to get her out, but they all failed. After two weeks they had decided they would simply let her, they couldn't get through those walls which were built up again. Every day someone would bring her dinner, but they always brought back a full plate with them back.

There was a soft knock on the door, which brought Marguerite back to the present. "Yes?"

Veronica walked in with a plate full with fruit.

"Thank you Veronica, but I'm not hungry."

"Marguerite," Veronica sighed. "You really have to eat something. You can't let yourself starve to death. Roxton wouldn't have wanted that."

Marguerite paled. "Out!"

"Marguerite ..."

"I said out!." Marguerite's voice sounded really angry. "It should have been me!" She yelled, then the tears came and Marguerite sank to the ground, crying uncontrollably. "It should have been me." She sobbed.

Veronica quickly made her way over to Marguerite and held her, hushing it was alright.

"It's not alright! It's my fault he's dead! Oh my God, he's dead, he really is dead. He's never coming back."

Marguerite kept crying till she had fallen asleep. Veronica stayed at her side. When her mother came looking for her, she had found her daughter, trying to comfort and ease the pain of the Chosen One.

**..~*~..**

Morgaine, Challenger, Finn and Morna looked up when Abigail entered the great room. Abigail silently walked towards the table everyone was sittin aaround.

"I think she's finally excepting the fact Lord Roxton isn't among us anymore." She softly said.

Morgaine felt horrible. If she had stopped Maelan before they had come to Avalon, none of this would have happened. The Protector of the Chosen One still would be alive.

Abigail and Morna both saw the expression on the face of the Lady of the Lake. Morna walked over to her daughter. "Morgaine, it's not your fault. Lord Roxton was Marguerite's protector, a task he was destined to do, a task he even would chosen to do. It was written in the prophecies, remember?"

Hearing those words only made Morgaine feel worse. Then suddenly the last words of her mother sank in: The Prophecy! Quickly she hurried over to the ancient books.

"My Lady, what is it?" Abigail asked.

"The prophecy." Morgaine continued leaving through the books. "Found it!" she said triumfphantly.

Challenger and Finn looked from Morgaine, to Morna, to Abigail and back. Then Challenger turned his attention to Morna and asked her what Morgaine was doing and what the prophecy was about.

Morna told him the prophecies were written by the druids, who had lived in Avalon ages ago. All were kept in books. 

"Before becoming the Lady of the Lake Morgaine had to read them. Your arrival to this place stood in the books. As well as the death of the Protector of the Chosen One."

"As well as his resurrection." Morgaine said.

Morna and Abigail looked at Morgaine in utter shock. Finn and Challenger looked as if she's crazy. Morna wanted to speak, but got interrupted by Marguerite.

"Let me read that."

Everyone looked up. Morgaine walked towards Marguerite and handed over the book. As soon as she got it she started to read the ancient language. Marguerite's face brightened up while reading. When she had finished reading, she asked: "So we can bring Roxton back?"

Morgaine nodded. "Yes, so says the prophecy."

"Morgaine, we don't know that for sure." Morna, the former Lady, warned.

"But there is no harm in trying it!" The Lady shot back. Morna though it wise to say nothing on the matter anymore. Resurrecting someone has only been done once, three ages ago. When she had read about it she felt a chill, and thinking back at it, the chill also came back.

In the meantime, Challenger, Finn and Veronica tried to talk some common sense into Marguerite, to no avail. She simply refused to give up that little piece of hope the prophecy had given her. She took the book and excused herself, walking straight back to her room. Morgaine followed her instantly. The rest was left behind in the great room.

**..~*~..**

"My Lord, how is he?" a soft female voice asked.

"He'll be fine." A man answered. "The wound was not deep. The hardest part was to keep him 'dead' for three days."

"But why keep him away? They are obviously deeply in love with one another."

The man snorted. "That's exactly the problem. Their love will make them weak. Not thinking about what has to be done!"

The female sighed. "And what has to be done, Bochra? We are back were we belong. She took care of that. What else do you want?"

"What else do I want, Elena? It's not my choice to do this. The elders want her to stay in Avalon, where she belongs. And with him buried here, she certainly will stay and fulfil her duty as the Chosen One."

Elena took a boil of water and silently walked towards the bed the man was lying at. She wasn't sure he would be fine. The wound was infected, which caused a very high fever.

Suddenly the man stirred, whispering something, Elenore moved closer trying to hear the man's words. All she could understand was Marguerite. She hoped Bochra hadn't hear him saying that, but unfortunately he had.

"I think we have to let him forget all about her." He said.

"But Bochra, we can't do that!"

"Of course we can Elena. That man is nothing but trouble as our Chosen One's protector. I knew it from the beginning. Then he didn't believe she was a Chosen One, why would he believe it now? That time he only went with them to protect them. No, the other male, what was his name again?" Bochra thought deeply for e few minutes and than answered: "I remember, Malone! Now he would make a better protector."

Elena looked up at this man who seemed completely have lost his mind. "Malone? I don't remember a Malone."

"Of course you don't, he wasn't with them when they arrived here."

Elena attention got drawn back to the patient. The protector of the Chosen One kept murmuring her name. Suddenly something dawned the young woman. She knew Marguerite was the reincarnation of Morrighan, than the man lying here - who's desperately in love with the Chosen One, that's for sure – must be the reincarnation of Morrighan's lover. There was no other explanation. 

'And **if** he really is the reincarnation of Morrighan's lover and Marguerite **is the reincarnation of Morrighan, than Bochra will have a hard time separating them.'**

Elena looked up, seeing Bochra had left the room. She continued taking care of the man with a little smile on her face. Now she knew the Chosen One and her protector were both back, there were no worries. Especially when the Ladies heard what she knew.

**..~*~..**

Long after Morgaine had left Marguerite, she kept reading the prophecy. It left a smile on her face. 'I knew there had to be a way to bring him back.' Then she stood up, walked to the door and looked if there were guards in the hallway.  When that wasn't the case, she silently closed the door behind her and walked outside. What she didn't know, was that Veronica had woken up and followed her.

Marguerite walked to a field with flowers. They were the same ones Roxton had occasionally given to her during their time on the plateau. She didn't know how they got here, and she actually didn't care about it.

She only plucked two flowers: her favourite and Roxton's. Then she walked to the tree on the cliff. Under it was a wooden grave stone, which Challenger and Finn had placed. Marguerite kneeled down and placed both flowers intertwinded with one another before it. She looked up, reading the words on the stone: Here lies our beloved friend Lord John Richard Roxton. Never will he be forgotten.

"Never!" Marguerite said softly.

Veronica had followed Marguerite, to make sure she would be save. When she noticed Marguerite went to Roxton's grave, she turned around. She though this a private moment for Marguerite and decided to leave. She heard the woman softly saying the words on the stone and her determined 'never!'.

When she walked into the palace again, her mother awaited her. "Marguerite is at Lord Roxton's grave." It was a statement, not a question.

Veronica nodded. It still amazed her how her mother knew these things. Then she remembered what Morgaine had said on that fatal day. "Mother, I remember Morgaine saying you and she had to go to Bochra. Why was that?"

Abigail Layton looked at her daughter. "You know my child, you look so much like your father in so many ways."

Veronica looked puzzled at her mother, but somehow she knew she had to do with the answer she got. She gave her mother a kiss and said good night.

When she woke up the next morning, the first thing she did was checking on Marguerite. But when she walked into her room, Marguerite wasn't there. Quickly Veronica made her way over to Roxton's grave and found Marguerite lying there, fast asleep. Softly she made her way over to the heiress.

"Marguerite," she called softly. "Marguerite, wake up."

Marguerite woke up slowly. "What is it?" She asked groggy. Then she saw Veronica standing besides her. "Don't tell me I fell asleep."

Veronica nodded her head. "Yes you did, but no worries. I won't tell anyone."

Marguerite looked grateful to Veronica. Together they walked back to the palace, ready for breakfast. They entered the great room, seeing everyone sitting at the table.

"Had a nice walk, my dear?" Abigail asked both, knowing exactly that Veronica had found Marguerite asleep on Lord Roxton's grave.

"Yes, we had."

Abigail smiled, but thinking she needed to talk to Morgaine.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast, Marguerite?" Finn asked and softly added: "Please?" Knowing that Marguerite was feeling miserable, made her feel miserable too. Finn didn't quite understand the heiress from time to time, but the longer she lived with her new family, the more she started to like them. And she had grew fond of Marguerite as well.

Everyone looked at Marguerite, they really had no idea if she would stay or go back to her room. Marguerite looked from one person to another. She saw the anxious looks on their faces.

"I think I'd rather," she started, but when she saw the look on everybody's face and especially Finn's disappointed face she changed her mind. "I would like that."

Everyone exhaled, happy that she had decided to join them again. Though after breakfast Marguerite immediately excused herself and went back to her room.

Abigail and Morgaine excused themselves as well. Abigail had found Elena in front of her room this morning. When she asked what she could do, the young girl had told her everything she knew, even though Bochra had told her to keep quiet about it. When the girl had left, Abigail went to Morgaine and told her she needed to speak with her after breakfast.

The explorers remained. Challenger stopped the silence by speaking. "I really didn't want to say this in front of Marguerite, but I think we should head back to the treehouse. It's been a month ago Roxton died. We can't stay here forever."

Veronica and Finn looked at the professor. In the back of their minds they knew he was right, though they really didn't want to go.

"Go back?" Veronica said. "I just found my mother."

Challenger sighed. Didn't they see it was not good for Marguerite to stay here. It would keep reminding her of what happened. Not to mention that absurd plan to resurrect Roxton. 

"Veronica, I know you just found your mother, but she can always come back to the treehouse and you can always come back here, to this place. But for Marguerite's sake I really think it's important we go back."

"There is not a chance you can make me go back to the treehouse!" An icy voice said.

The three explorers turned around and found Magreurite standing in the room. Challenger explained to her why they needed to go back. Only he didn't tell her what the real reason was. After Challenger, both Finn and Veronica tried it and after Finn said it was for her well being and she would only be reminded of Roxton here, Marguerite was even more determined to stay.

"I don't care about my well being. Roxton's body is here and I have figured out what is written in the prophecy."

"Don't tell me you actually believe you can resurrect Roxton." Finn sighed.

"I do. When we first got here, he got deadly wounded by a sword. He survived that as well. You all can go back to the treehouse, but I'm staying!" Marguerite turned around and walked back to her room, not letting them know how much it hurt her that they didn't want to help her.

"How can they accept his death so easily?" Marguerite threw her hands up  in frustration and walked to the window. Looking out over the cliff at Roxton's grave. "I'm not giving up on you John! I'm not giving up!"

**..~*~..**

"What's so important, Abigail, that you want to speak to me before I go see Bochra?"

Morgaine and abigail had walked straight to Morgaine's private chambers. Abigail was looking for the right words to say what Elena had told her.

"I, euhm, you know who Elena is, don't you?"

"Of course I do! I brought her here myself."

"I found her sitting before my room this morning."

Morgaine looked surprised at Abigail. "Why was that?"

"She said the Chosen One's protector was still alive. Bochra had to keep him dead, so he wouldn't return to her."

"Keep him dead?" Suddenly it dawned Morgaine. "The Elders, they told me where I could find Marguerite and that I should bring her back home, where she belongs. When they saw I brought Lord Roxton as well, they had a meeting right away."

"So it were the elders all along." Abigail said thoughtfully. "Than we have to move fast. Elena told me that Bochra wants to make Lord Roxton forget everything."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Morgaine allowed the person to come in and when the door opened they saw Bochra entering. Morgaine had asked him to come to talk about Roxton, but after hearing this news, she knew she needed to think of something quickly and the first thing that came to her mind was a celebration for Elena. She had been here a year now and every maiden had her celebration after one year.

Bochra tried to let another druid prepare Elena's celebration, but Morgaine kept insisting that he was the perfect one to do it. Besides the young woman was under his care. Finally Bochra gave in, knowing that it would take a lot of time to organize it. He told the Lady he had other things to take care of, given him by the Elders. Morgaine's simply answered that the Elders had to wait, and this made him a tad angry.

When Bochra had closed the door behind him and his footsteps no longer could be heard, Abigail looked at Morgaine and said that she couldn't have done it better. After all, Bochra would have a full time job preparing that celebration. Which gave them more time to find Roxton, especially with Elena's help. The Protector of the plateau was sure the young woman would help them.

Morgaine looked at her best friend and knew there was something else on her mind. "Okay Abigail, say it."

Abigail looked up. After some minutes she finally said what else was on her mind. Morgaine understood her friend's concern. After all, everyone knew each other on Avalon. It wasn't that large. They had to be really quiet about this. Only she, Abigail and Elena would know about this. Morgaine had one of the young girls tell Elena she had to come to her chambers after lunch. 

"If she asks why, what do I tell her my Lady?"

"Simply say there are a few things I need to talk to her about."

The girl nodded and went on her way in search for Elena.

**..~*~..**

Weeks had passed. Marguerite still hadn't had the courage to perform what was written in the prophecy. What if it didn't work? Besides that, she noticed that Abigail and Morgaine were acting strange. They excused themselves right after every meal and than went to the Lady's chambers. 

Marguerite didn't know what was going on, but she knew it had to be something big. I'm not that stupid. I was Parsifal for Godsake. If they think they can fool me they are really wrong. I eventually will find out what's going on.

Marguerite was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't noticed the man and bumped right into him. She muttered an excuse without looking at him, but suddenly her eye caught something. Her head jerked up and her eyes widened.

"R-Roxton? John? Oh my God, John!" Marguerite threw her arms around the man's neck.

"I'm sorry Miss, but who's John? Roxton? Whatever his name is? I think you must have mistaken me of someone else. My name is Dahar."

Marguerite let go of the man, looking at him so intently that he felt a chill running down his spine. Then she spoke softly. "I'm sorry. You must be right, I'm sorry." She turned around and ran back to the palace. 

The man wanted to stop her. He didn't understand, but there was something very familiar about that woman. When she looked so intently at him, it was almost as if he could feel her body touching his. Quickly he shrugged that feeling of. That would be impossible, he had never seen that woman, let alone she had touched him and he her. 

Marguerite entered the palace, knocking over Morgaine in her haste. Morgaine instantly knew there must be something wrong and quickly followed Marguerite. When she just arrived at Marguerite's chambers, the door got shut in her face.

"Marguerite, Marguerite." 

"Go away!"

"Marguerite, I'm coming in. Something apparently did upset you and I want to know what it was."

Morgaine entered Marguerite's room. In the meantime Veronica had walked in the hallway and saw Morgaine trying to get Marguerite talk to her. She walked closer and just as she wanted to enter, she found the door closed in her face. Veronica, too, knocked on the door, but she didn't wait for Marguerite's 'yes' and simply entered the room.

Veronica just heard Marguerite's last words to Morgaine. "Marguerite, you are not going crazy. I saw him too."

Marguerite looked up at Veronica. And from Veronica she looked at Morgaine. "He is alive, isn't he?" she hissed. "Were you ever planning on telling me he's alive all this time? Were you?" Marguerite's voice raised with every sentence and with that, drawing the attention of the other occupants of the castle.

Morgaine walked out of the room, to the main area, ignoring Marguerite's questions. Marguerite, however, wasn't satisfied at all. She wanted some answers and followed Morgaine.

"Morgaine! I want to know what exactly is going on here! I think I have the right to know that!"

In the meantime the rest of the explorers as well as Abigail, Bochra and The Elders had entered the main area too. The Elders had amusing smiles on their faces. The Chosen Ones spirit had come back. Exactly like it was before that man had softened her heart.

Abigail who knew what this commotion was about, quickly grabbed Marguerite's arm, saying she wanted her to meet The Elders of Avalon. Abigail lead Marguerite to them. Immediately Marguerite felt uncomfortable being among The Elders. 

After their short meeting with the Chosen One, The Elders returned to their chambers in the dungeon of the palace. Bochra followed them, however he kept looking back at Marguerite, not sure if she knew something or not.

He had finally had a chance to let Lord Roxton forget his memory and the most important part let him forget the Chosen One. While giving him his medicine, he also got some poison The Elders made. When Roxton was fully recovered, he had no idea where he was or who he was. Bochra lied to him by telling him he got wounded in a fight with one of Avalon's memories and that his name was Dahar.

Marguerite, in the meantime, had walked back to Morgaine, demanding an explantion. Morgaine rested nothing else than telling Marguerite what Elena had told her and Abigail. While listening Margueirite turned pale. Was it that obvious that she would have never gone back with Roxton's body here. Would The Elders be really that cruel? So many questions, but the most important one was if Roxton would be able to get his real memory back.

**..~*~..**

Marguerite was walking through the gardens of the palace, recalling everything she had heard from her sister. She was happy she could count on Morgaine helping her, getting Roxton back to his old self. Last night, they had made a plan, which started this morning when Challenger, Finn and Veronica had headed back to the treehouse. Marguerite would stay here, so The Elders would think they got what they wanted.

Marguerite had sat herself down on a fallen tree and closed her eyes. The garden had something peaceful. How hard it would be to talk to Roxton, while he thinks he's Dahar. Marguerite thought. How long will it take before I see him?

"Is it okay if I join you?" A familair voice asked. 

Marguerite looked up and nodded. "Sure. Sit down." And she patted besides her, before she closed her eyes again. The man sat himself down, not taking his eyes off her. Marguerite felt him watching her and a little smile formed on her lips. No matter who he thinks he is. I'll always know who he is. No one else makes me feel the way he makes me feel only by looking at me.

Marguerite opened her eyes again and looked straight in the man's eyes. "Dahar, I owe you an apology. These last couple of months have been very hard on me." Her voice softened. Dahar motioned her to continue. "The man I loved, still love, got killed by Maelan, when I saw you ... You ... you just look like him."

"I think I understand." Dahar spoke. He couldn't get rid of the feeling he knew this woman who was sitting beside him. "When I woke up a few weeks ago, I didn't know who I was or what had happened. I know no one here. I hope you don't mind if I seek your company more often?"

"I would like that."

Neither of them saw those eyes which were watching them.

During those weeks, Marguerite was trying to let Roxton remember who he really was. But to no avail. He kept thinking his name was Dahar. While Morgaine kept telling Marguerite to keep hope, she was losing it every time she spent with him.

One day, he had taken her to the beach. It was the same beach as so many months ago and it brought hurtful memories back. A tear run down her face. Dahar saw it and softly stroke it away, stopping half way.

"Marguerite?"

Marguerite looked confused at the man in front of her. Searching his face, she saw something of recognising dawning on it. She brought her hand to his cheek and he leant into her touch. 

"I remember now." Was all he said.


End file.
